Divergent High School
by Divergent1Fan
Summary: Four is a senior in high school when a new girl comes, with a secret that no one knows. Four is in the Dauntless section of the school, along with all of his friends. The New Girl will cause trouble, but she will solve trouble as well. Eventual Fourtris
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first fanfic so I don't know if this will be any good… but I hope you like it!**

**Four/Tobias P.O.V**

**(The night before the first day of school)**

Marcus swings the belt at my back again and I cry out in pain. "You will be silent, Tobias." He says. I am on all fours, becoming more weakened after every strike. "This is for your own good." He sneers, the same sentence that haunts my dreams. More like nightmares. He slaps the belt against my flesh and I feel my reopened wounds ooze blood, just thinking about the scars I will have makes me cringe.

I won't continue to let him do this to me. I am eighteen years old for and have never stood up to him, not once. But I don't have enough energy to stop him at the moment. Marcus grins at me and cracks his belt countless times against my skin, turning my flesh into a mangled piece of meat. He suddenly stops the beatings.

"Never speak at the table without being spoken to directly, understand?" He snarls.

"Yes sir, I understand sir." I answer quickly.

"Good, now I'm leaving for a work trip tomorrow, so don't do anything I wouldn't approve of, got it?" His voice softens. Marcus' horrible mood swings are too much for me to handle sometimes; I just can't keep track of them. "Yes father, I would never do anything that would not make you proud." I answer. "Alright, well I'll be gone for about a week, I'm leaving in the morning, so goodnight and goodbye." He spins around and calmly walks out of the room, putting his belt back on.

I sit up and whimper at the immediate pain shooting across my body. I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming in agony. Slowly standing, I limp/drag myself into my bathroom that is connected to my room. I get into the shower and turn on the freezing water; gradually numbing my back. I am a coward, never ONCE stood up for myself-always letting my sorry excuse for a father push me around and beat me senseless. But I'm a great actor, everyone at my high school thinks I'm tough and strong-all the girls want to date me. But I'm not interested in any of them, if they knew my secrets no one would talk to me. But if they did they would only pity me.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK (The next morning 7:30)**

I wake up to my obnoxious alarm going off. I throw the clock against the wall; shattering it into pieces. Marcus will buy a new one, he is a government official, so it doesn't matter. When I roll out of bed, my new lash marks rip open again. Since I slept without a shirt on last night, there is blood all over the sheets. I wince, then trudge over to my dresser and pick out a loose-fitting t-shirt, so it doesn't stick to my back. I wear a pair of jeans and slip on my favorite pair of converse.

Marcus has already left on his trip, so I don't have to see him for a while. I walk out of my house and get on my Harley Davidson motorcycle and drive to the school. When I arrive there I see my group of friends standing by the entrance of Divergent High School. Zeke; my best friend, waves me over. I walk over and see that Zeke is holding Shauna's hand; the girl he's had a crush on forever. I grin. "Zeke! You got her!" I yell. Zeke smiles so wide I think its going to split his face in half. He nods and kisses Shauna on the lips. Our whole group fake gags and Uriah tells them to get a room(Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, who is Zeke's little brother, Lynn, who is Shauna's little sister, Marlene, who is dating Uriah, and Christina and Will, who are also dating.) The only singles in our group are me and Lynn.

They all start to talk about their summers, most of them went to Florida, but my father wouldn't let me go. I take another look at my closest friends. Zeke and Uriah are almost twins, but Uriah is two years younger than Zeke. They both have caramel skin, like Christina. The brothers are the prank and party kings; they always are the funniest people to be around. Shauna has wavy black hair that reaches her elbows and she is usually cracking jokes with Zeke and Uriah. Lynn used to have shoulder-length blond hair before summer break, but she shaved half of her head and cut the rest to about three inches long. Her new hair suits her more than when it was longer. Lynn is known for being rude and she is almost always getting into fights with people just for the fun of it.

Marlene is a goofy curly-haired girl who is Uriah's perfect other half; they're both childish, but Marlene will mess up anyone who does something to her or someone she knows, I've witnessed it happen. Her and Uriah have been together for about three years, and they act like a married couple; they're happy together. Christina is caramel skinned, with shoulder length black hair. She will terrorize any of her friends to go shopping with her; she is a girly girl, but none of her friends besides Marlene like to go shopping with her, so Chris is usually alone.

Will is Christina's boyfriend, you will likely find them making out somewhere. Will has a mop of brown hair and really green eyes. He tries to keep the peace, which he doesn't really succeed at much.

I have great friends; I know that sounds sappy, but I don't know what I would do without them. All of a sudden Chris snaps me out of my daze by shrieking something about "New Girl!" She points to a short blond girl walking slowly towards the school. When she sees us she blushes profusely and ducks her head. She is beautiful, but you can tell she doesn't try to stand out. Chris starts to walk towards her but freezes when she sees Peter slyly sneaking up behind New Girl. Chris opens her mouth, but no words can come out before Peter walks up and grabs New Girl's ass. He gets a stupid smirk on his face when he sees my groups reaction to this. He doesn't keep it for long though because New Girl spins around and punches him in the nose; emitting a satisfying crunch from Peters face. He clutches his nose and New Girl takes that opportunity to knee him in the stomach. He falls and he gets the wind knocked out of him. He gasps when she wails on him, raining punches all over his body. He screams and she clamps a hand over his mouth and leans down inches away from his face. Her voice rings around the school yard. "You piece of shit. Don't ever touch me again, understand?" She says calmly. Peter nods meekly and New Girl gets up and dusts off her skinny jeans. She swiftly turns around and heads into the building, leaving a hushed quiet with everyone either staring after her or at Peter, who is moaning loudly on the grass. All of about the five-hundred kids at our school will hear about this incident in about an hour. Word travels fast at our huge school that is divided into five "factions".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST FANFICTION IM NOT VERONICA ROTH.

**TRIS P.O.V**

Ugh, school starts today. This will be my first year here at Divergent High, I just moved here in Chicago from California. I'm living with my aunt Tory, who owns a tattoo/piercing place where everyone usually hangs out at. Her store has a cool hangout in the back where only certain people are allowed in. The group of shops where Tori's shop is is called The Pit. The Pit has clothing, piercing and tattoo pagodas, restaurants, and arcades. It's the only good thing in this town, in my opinion.

I sit on my bed for about five minutes, contemplating whether of not to get up and get ready when Tori starts yelling. "Get your ass out of bed Tris! You can't be late for the first day of school!" I grunt and shuffle to my closet, pulling out a black peplum shirt and black skinny jeans. I stomp down the stairs and walk to the kitchen where Tori stands with her hands on her hips, looking me up and down. "You'll fit right in with the Dauntless faction; you look it, and your lifestyle fits it too." She says. I am momentarily confused, but I remember that she told me that there are fiver factions. Amity the kind, Abnegation the selfless, Candor the honest, Erudite the smart, and Dauntless the brave.

I nod, remembering what I did to get here. I shake my head and grab a muffin off the counter before I put on my black and white Chuck Taylors. "Bye Tori! Meet you at The Pit!" I yell before running out the door to my cute little sparkly black bug. I hop in and punch in the schools address into the GPS. It's about a five minute drive from my house to the school.

When I get there, the size of the school takes my breath away. Its five stories tall (probably a floor per faction.) And its width looks about the length of a football field.

It has a huge parking lot that is also sectioned off into different factions. I look at a sign and it says that id you are caught in a different factions parking lot, you will be given one months detention. _Sheesh, these people really don't like the factions mixing._ I think.

I get out of my car and head towards the entrance where I see a group of Dauntless talking when suddenly a caramel skinned girl looks up and points at me and starts screaming about me, the "New Girl" I can feel my cheeks heat up and I look down, embarrassed. I start to speed walk but before I can make it five feet I feel a rough hand on my ass. I spin around and my fist connects with his nose, and I hear it snap and adrenaline courses through me. I smile and when he reaches up to clutch his nose I knee him as hard as I can in his stomach, causing him to fall down, knocking the wind out of him. The stranger gasps when I start to punch him and he weakly tries to defend himself, but I grab his wrists and twist as hard as I can. He tries to scream but I slap my hand over his mouth, and lean down next to his face. I can hear my voice ring around the school yard, I totally forgot that there were people here, I ignore them. "You piece of shit. Don't ever touch me again, understand?" I say calmly. He gives a small nod and I get up and brush my hands off on my skinny jeans. I examine my hands; my knuckles are split and bleeding, I start to suck on them and I walk off, brushing some random people's shoulders as I head into the school. I can feel everyone stare after me and I love the feeling.

When I walk into the school, I realize that I'm turning into what I used to be. Violent, hating everyone, depressed. _I don't want that to be me anymore. That's not who I am._ I think. But a different voice inside me says differently. **But that is who you are, you've always been her. You're meant to be hateful; you don't deserve happiness after what you did to Caleb. **_No, he deserved what he got, he deserved it, he deserved it._ There's a raging war going on in my head, making me develop another one of my painful headaches that happens when I'm not in my right mind. I dazedly walk to the elevator in the first floor of Erudite and enter. No one else is in the elevator with me, so I look at my schedule to see my classes. None of them seem important so I decide that I'm going to skip until I don't feel like I'm going crazy.

I arrive on the Dauntless floor, which is the fourth, Abnegation being fifth, Candor third, and Amity second. I slowly make my way through the black-clothed teenagers, ninth-twelfth graders. I dump all my stuff into my locker and I spot a storage room at the end of the hallway.

The storage room is locked, but luckily I know how to pick a lock with a bobby pin. I look around and no one seems to care about me so I slip a hair pin out of my hair and stick it in the lock, jimmying it I hear a soft _click._ I walk in and see that it wasn't a storage room at all; it has two computers with TVs' all over the room. I take a closer look and see that they're surveillance camera videos. It's a control room.


End file.
